My Casanova
by Ed-Wood
Summary: [Doctor Who X Casanova] Rose requests to visit 18th century Venice to meet Casanova. But the doctor feels a little threatend. Who will she choose? [CasanovaRose, 10Rose]
1. Venice it is!

Hi - this is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic - it's been a while since I've written fanfics! So I apologise if I'm a bit rusty!

Man, I love this show so much - I haven't really seen much of the original series - I got into Doctor Who after the Paul McGann telemovie. I thought Christopher Eccleston was a fantastic Doctor, and David Tennant is perfectly brilliant! (And quite lovely to boot!)

So here is a little Doctor Who/Casanova crossover. Hope you enjoy.

**xxxx**

"So, where're off to next eh?" Rose asked as she reclined lazily on the lounge.

"Anywhere you wish" the Doctor replied with a grin "what are you in the mood for? - Action, adventure, fish with legs…"

Rose scrunched her face in mock concentration, knowing full-well the type of place and adventure she'd like to have "how about … Venice? 18th century?"

The Doctor grinned "Venice it is. Nice choice!" he beamed. His Rose had certainly developed a fine taste in travel destinations. No doubt patented after his own immaculate taste.

Rose smiled to herself. She leaped up from her seat "Just goin' to get changed" she shouted as she dashed down the hall of the TARDIS.

'_Keen isn't she'_ the Doctor thought to himself with a smile.

**xxxx**

Rose wanted to look beautiful - just a perfect 18th century lady. She searched through the endless array of clothes and costumes for the ideal …ah ha!

Rose paused as she came across a stunning red Chinese satin gown with intricate embroidery. '_Perfect'_ she thought happily, he won't be able to resist...well, hopefully!

She emerged from her room dramatically "so, what do you think?" she asked seductively, batting her eyelashes. The Doctor looked up from his bagel and choked. "You alright?" Rose asked, rushing to his side. The Doctor nodded sheepishly 'sorry, my god - you…you look … gorgeous." He stammered. _'Since when do you stutter like a lovesick schoolboy_? _Cut it out!_' he scolded himself. He cleared his throat.

"So" he began casually "is there anything in particular you wanted to see while in Venice?"

Rose smiled "actually, it's not a what - it's a who. I wanted to meet someone," she said with a shy smile.

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully "Who'd you want to meet?" he asked after a slight pause.

"I'll give you a hint - he's handsome, intelligent, romantic, and popular with the ladies-"

"-Well, I'm right here in front of you - no need to travel to 18th century Venice for that!" the Doctor cut in, grinning goofily.

Rose whacked him over the shoulder, grinning "you're so full of it" she laughed. "I'm talking about the legendary Giacomo Casanova!" Rose sat down opposite him and sighed dreamily.

The Doctor was shocked to say the least - his Rose, his 19-year-old Rose - so innocent. Why'd she want to meet Casanova? Is she aware of his reputation?

As if reading his thoughts, "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about" she said simply.

'_Hmph, what's he got what I haven't got? Eh?_' the Doctor sat there pondering _'well, I suppose he's got a great, big long…reputation.'_ He smiled.

"You know, I actually met him in one of my previous incarnations - number 8 I believe. We exchanged pickup lines." The Doctor told her proudly. "Worked every time," he said with a saucy wink.

That was too much for Rose - she just couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing "you? Pick up lines? Casanova?" The Doctor looked indignant "What? What's so funny?" But Rose was laughing too hard to reply.

'_Well, just you wait Rose Tyler - you'll see'._

**xxxx**

Well - hope it was ok. Please review and let me know what you think etc. I aim to please!  
Thanks for reading:-)


	2. Don't wait up!

Hi again. Wow – I'm so happy! 7 reviews the day after I post it! Thank you very much!  
Invigorated by the response – here is chapter 2.

NB: I suppose if you shorten Giacomo to "Jack" it could be spelt "Giac" – but thought it looked a bit awkward – so it is henceforth spelt and pronounced "Jack". Ok, good good. Back to the story! Hope you like it!

**xxxx**

"One thing I can say about the man - he's certainly fabulous looking!" the Doctor said as they strolled out of the TARDIS arm-in-arm.

'_Well, that was the last thing I ever expected him to say'_ Rose thought silently '_I wonder if Captain Jack had a bigger influence on him than I thought!_' she looked at him and giggled.

"What? Seriously Rose, all this laughing at me lately - it's beginning to scare me. You still haven't told me what you and Sarah Jane were laughing about back at that school! Am I funny to look at? Have I grown an ear on my forehead or something?" he pulled a face "I thought I was supposed to be foxy? Eh?"

"Aw, my poor Doctor's gettin' worried - that's so cute!" Rose exclaimed pinching his cheek.

"Just letting you know - the Casanova I met was on a different timeline - just so you know."

Rose just smiled "riiiiiight" she replied.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, and they always are, he should pass us in 3…2…"

BANG!

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" apologized the handsome young man who had tripped and fallen on top of Rose. He immediately leapt up and helped her up "are you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face. He looked deep into her eyes as she got up. Rose blushed 'I…I'm fine"

"You certainly are!" he replied with a wink. Rose dusted herself off. He bowed regally "I am Giacomo Casanova - but you can call me Jack." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back.

Rose blushed once more and tried to compose herself "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, and this is the Doctor."

The man turned to the Doctor and stopped. And that's when it hit her. Rose looked at the Doctor and the man who had ran into her…then back to the Doctor.

"You…" she started.

The Doctor just smiled "I told you he was good looking - foxy even!"

Rose just stared - he, Jack - was the spitting image of the Doctor…or was it the Doctor was the spitting image of Casanova.

She shook her head; this was crazy…yet true.

Same handsome features, light brown ruffable hair, same figure - tall and slim; although there was one noticeable difference - Jack's eyes were blue as the ocean, a sharp contrast to the Doctor's beautiful brown eyes.

The Doctor broke the stupor and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor".

Jack immediately took his hand and shook it. Jack paused and took a step back, giving the Doctor a quick look over "I have to say, you are a handsome bastard!" they both laughed.

Rose in the meantime was trying to adjust to the fact that there were two of them - and that she hadn't noticed the obvious similarity immediately.

Jack turned back to Rose "I don't suppose you could let me make it up to you and get you a bite to eat?" Rose turned to the Doctor, who simply raised an eyebrow, and then back to Jack. Rose smiled coyly "I'd love it" she said. Jack held up his arm which Rose linked with her own. "Don't wait up" she called back playfully to the Doctor. The pair took off down the lane and out of sight.

The Doctor was left there standing with his hands in his pockets. '_Just because he may be a handsome bugger, doesn't mean he can go and -ahem- pluck my Rose!_' It's not that he was jealous, nothing of the sort! He just didn't want to see Rose taken advantage of - or so he reasoned. He was in charge of looking after Rose's wellbeing. Besides, Casanova had that reputation for very good reason.

**xxxx**

Thanks again for the reviews! Any comments or ideas - please feel free to let me know:-)  
I'm from Australia - next Saturday is the final for season 2 - I'm sooo sad - I could cry!


	3. I spy

Hello again! I just love getting reviews - makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! - like when you watch a show with David Tennant in it! I've been going through the **biggest** Doctor Who/David Tennant thing at the moment! – I just finished watching Doctor Who from the first Chris Eccleston ep to last weeks, I watched Casanova last week, and a bit of Blackpool yesterday – I love his accent! How brilliant – singin' and dancing – I swear, David Tennant is the BIGGEST lady's man in his shows! Almost ALWAYS getting the girl!

How many of you watched Casanova? it was positively brilliant, funny - and David is swoon-worthy! - check it out if you haven't!

**xxxx**

The Doctor had decided to keep an eye on the pair - not spying per se, just to make sure they stayed out of trouble…  
He shuddered to think what Jackie would do to him if he didn't.

The day wore on quickly. Well, for Rose and Jack anyway.

For the Doctor, it was one of the longest days in his 900 year old life.

The Doctor had observed as Jack and Rose dined in a fine Venetian restaurant, shared countless flirtatious looks, and had gone on a romantic gondola ride.

When the Doctor saw how much fun Rose was having without him, he felt a sharp pang, of what he assumed was jealously.

She was right, of course. He was worried - and jealous.

He hadn't really admitted it before, but had been aware of it for a while now - he was in love with Rose Tyler.

His brave, sweet, funny Rose Tyler. It hurt him how quickly and easily she went off with Jack.

Did she feel anything for him?

He doubted it - the very idea of the Doctor being romantic made her cry with laughter.

How does anyone else even _compare_ to the legendary Casanova?

The Doctor looked up, smiling mischievously - he was a Time lord. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

**xxxx**

The Doctor held the binoculars to his eyes once more, almost wishing he hadn't. Jack held Rose in his arms and kissed her…and kissed her…oh god, and wouldn't stop kissing her! When would it end!

Rose closed her eyes, allowing the passion to take over. As they parted from each other, gasping for breath, she whispered "I think I'm starting to get what all the fuss is about now" she smiled dreamily. "Starting?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Boy, I must be getting a bit rusty!" he laughed.

"Rose, may I see you tomorrow night? At the Venetian Gardens?"

Rose didn't know if the Doctor would want to hang around another day waiting for her, but she just couldn't say no.

"Alright - tomorrow night" she agreed.

Jack grinned broadly as he bowed, "M'lady" he kissed her hand as they parted ways. Rose couldn't believe how incredible her day had been. She had been utterly swept off her feet.

She did, however, feel a little guilty about the Doctor. '_I wonder what he was up to all day? Perhaps trying out some pickup lines of his own!' _The thought made her smile. He was a bit of a ladies man she had to admit it, everywhere they went - women seemed to gravitate towards him… and it did make her jealous. Just a bit.

The Doctor watched as Rose headed back in the direction of the TARDIS, and stepped out of the shadows. "Jack" he called out. Jack turned around "oh hello there."

"Jack, can I ask you a tremendous favour…"

**xxxx**

Okay dokey - hope it was alright. Thanks again for the reviews and those who are reading this story - I **really** appreciate it!

Until next time!

Oh, A tye - _""It's not you I'm worried about. If you come back with Syphilis Jackie's going to kill me_."

Lol! Good one:-)


	4. Stuck in a daze

**Hi again peoples. Whoa – I just saw screencaps from David's episode on "Who do you think you are" – he's got a beard! My god – I can't get over it! David Tennant with a beard! – It takes some getting used to! I think/hope it will be on the UK channel on Aussie paytv either late this month – or early November. Ooh I can't wait!**

_Oh, just a question – in the 3rd last episode, the Doctor mentions he was a father once – does that get touched on at anytime in the final? I just thought the reaction from Rose … it was a sad and interesting moment – I just wondered if it was ever mentioned again. thanks – on with the story._

**xxxx**

The Doctor had run full speed to beat her back to the TARDIS. He was determined to hide the fact that he had, well…spied on her all day.

He leapt onto the lounge and grabbed a magazine. A moment later Rose strolled in, still stuck in a fuzzy, romantic daze.

"Had a good day?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah" she sighed.

Oh god. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"That's good."

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry - how was your day? Do anythin' excitin'? Meet anyone?" she asked with a playful nudge.

The Doctor laid down his magazine "Oh, it was alright - a little boring without you of course. After I left you two, I met a pair of beautiful French aristocrats - twins actually - and a bit of a handful I might add; lost my pants in a game of poker; got thrown in jail for indecency, then won my pantsback... _plus_ a nifty hat...then I wandered back here for a nice cup of tea. You know - same old."

Rose grinned "I've said it before, and I'll say it again - you're so full of it - it is unbelievable!" She laughed all the way to her room.

_The Doctor loosing his pants…_Rose grinned as the image flickered in her head_– could be worse! _

The Doctor sighed. Perhaps Venice wasn't such a great idea. Although, it couldn't have been helped, he did say after all 'anywhere _you_ wish'.

**xxxx**

It was odd - the way she felt around Casanova, or Jack, as he liked to be called. - It was odd because she felt like falling in love with him was just too easy - too quick. Did the fact that he looked basically identical to her Doctor influence her feelings? Or was it all just down to that famous Casanova charm?

How she yearned for the Doctor to treat her like that - the sheer romance of it all. Sure, they hugged occasionally (usually a sign of relief after near and dangerous scrapes), held hands (usually when on the run from some alien or monster beastie) - and kissed twice - although both times she hadn't exactly been herself. She doubted whether him reclaiming the time vortex, or Cassandra in need of some lovin' counts as romantic kisses between the two!

Still, Jack - he was a one of a kind. He'd have to be, in order to become such a legend. No one had ever treated or talked to Rose the way he had. Pick up lines? The term pick up lines didn't even cover it - more like pure passion and poetry.

He was so funny, charming, lovely, and unguarded - she could tell he was totally relaxed when he was around her. Unlike so many men, he was honest about his feelings.

She wondered what they might get up to the following night. Rose smiled wickedly at the very thought.

The Doctor couldn't sleep that night. He wondered if he was up to the challenge, if he was all he thought he could be. Whether it would be enough - and whether he could get away with it.

**xxxx**

The time had come.

Just as Rose put the finishing touches on her makeup, the Doctor poked his head around the corner. Rose turned to him and smiled. "You look incredible." he said softly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

The Doctor walked over to her and kissed her forehead "Of course you do. He's a lucky man. Now go on, have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he grinned.

Rose pouted "that doesn't leave much then! He IS Casanova after all - he's known for doing the things that most other men don't!" She winked at him before racing out the door.

When she was gone, he started getting to work. He only had a short time to prepare. He was worried - something he wouldn't usually be. But he was.

**xxxx**

Well, as per usual - I hope you guys liked this chapter ok. It was a little longer than the last one.  
Thanks again for the kind reviews – they mean a lot, so thank you!


	5. On a beautiful moonlight evening

Oh my god! The final was on last night! It was one of the saddest moments I have ever witnessed! I honestly haven't cried that much (or since) the end of the 1945 film "Brief Encounter" – which I would highly recommend.  
Actually, I believe there are parallels between Rose's time with the Doctor and the tragically short time between the two lovers in "Brief Encounter" – both found true love – but it wasn't to last, having to part before their time.  
Golly, I'm actually getting teary just thinking about it. I can't believe he never got to say the 'L' word…but I suppose the writers thought they would stop it short of becoming soppy – while remaining truly heartbreaking, and all the more poignant.

This chapter is a little sappy and romantic – just the way I like it! Hope you like it too – helps to fill in the sad little void!

**xxxx  
**

Rose waited in the Venetian garden, bathed in the moons soft glow. There was a faint chill in the air.

Jack suddenly appeared behind her and placed his jacket around her shoulders. Rose jumped and spun around "oh its you."

"Well hello to you too!" he beamed. "I love the way we meet - me scaring the pants off you" he paused and looked at her sideways "well, not literally. Unfortunately!  
Then there's me crashing into you - my god, we really must come up with a nicer way of meeting - perhaps something involving a bathhouse!" Rose hit him playfully on the shoulder without thinking, then stopped. That was something she only did to the Doctor.

Had she grown so accustomed to Jack in such a short time? It was so strange them both looking so similar - it was beginning to confuse her emotionally - where her affection for the Doctor stopped, and where it started for Jack. She broke out of her short reverie and smiled.

"Here, have some wine" he offered. He pulled out a basket from behind the garden bench and produced a fine bottle of French wine.

"Well, maybe just a little" Rose said coyly.

Jack gazed over at Rose "have I told you how stunning you appear in the moonlight? Like Aphrodite, the goddess of love." Rose looked at the stunning midnight blue satin gown she was wearing. Even she had to admit – she was lookin' fine!  
Rose sighed. She couldn't get enough of this - just a perfect, romantic night. _A little more interesting than a night of "East Enders" and hot chips_.

She sighed wistfully.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand for her. Rose looked around "but there's no music" she stated.

"Well, I could always play something, then we could simply reply it in our heads while we dance. How'd that work?"

Rose sighed adoringly "Works for me."

Jack pulled out his violin and played - and of course - it was ridiculously romantic. And absolutely perfect.

It was obvious to Rose he was no amateur. She doubted he was an amateur at anything.

The song ended and Jack once again held out his hand for a dance. Rose laid the coat from around her shoulders on the bench.

A faint scent of jasmine was evident in the air. Jack held Rose close, as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. A part of her wished the night would never end - but another part of her wished it was her Doctor who was holding her now.

After a while, they sat back down on the bench. Jack faced Rose and cupped her chin lightly, tilting her head so they could gaze into each other's eyes. They both leaned forward, as Jack tenderly kissed her.

Rose was surprised, she had expected the kiss to be animalistic and passionate, but this was tender and affectionate - a kiss between two people in love, rather than simply two lovers.

He placed his other hand gently on her waist, her eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss.

The situation was becoming complicated. Although her night had been absolutely perfect and she _was_ falling for Jack, deep down she realised where, and to whom, her heart truly belonged.

Rose broke the kiss and leaned back. "No wait. I can't. I'm so sorry. You are all I could have hoped for and more; and as absolutely perfect as this night has been - wine, music, dancing…I don't know…I" she paused

"I think my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I love with my whole heart and soul. Someone-" she smiled sadly "who I don't know if he even feels the same way, but I'm willing to wait and see. I just don't think I can go through with this."

Jack smiled sadly and shook his head. "You know, it's strange - you are like no other woman I have ever met. I have met so many women throughout my life - each wonderful and special in her own way.

But you Rose Tyler, you are just something else. Your bravery, humor, compassion, intelligence, your beautiful soul - you captivate me in ways I've never experienced.

Rose, I just wanted to tell you, I love you, and always will."

He moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Rose's breathing became quick and shallow. Rose gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, threw her arms around him, and kissed him with all the fire and passion she could muster. When they broke apart for breath, she stopped.

'Oh my god' she thought.

**xxxx**

Thank you once again for the kind reviews – keep it up – it makes me happy!

Oh I'm still devastated over that ending – I don't think it could have been anymore heartbreaking or perfect.  
At least they were given the chance to say goodbye – unlike poor Sarah-Jane.  
Only 7 or 8 months till season 3 huh?  
I have to say I liked how they changed the tone of the episode in the last minute – just so people aren't left totally miserable. I only hope the Doctor mourns her loss for a little while next season – not just forgetting her and instantly getting his new companion Martha.  
Thanks guys!

Oh - I think there'll only be one more chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.


	6. Even better than the real thing

Ooh, here we go – last chapter. I thought I would be nice and post in quick sticks so those who wish to know (or requested to know) what happens - here it is!  
Hope those who have been reading it have enjoyed it – even just a little bit! I'm still soooo sad season 2 is over! How dramatically devastating! bursts into tears – for the 400th time

**xxxx**

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. Rose stared at him carefully. Brown eyes…

"You!" she cried out.

Ah, so the gig was up. The Doctor braced himself for her reaction.

He looked intently into her questioning eyes "are you terribly disappointed? - or pleasantly surprised?" the Doctor asked, hoping it was the latter.

Rose's eyes gleamed with tears, and turned away.

The Doctor straightened up '_well_ _that can't be good' _he thought miserably.

For a while they just sat there in strange, awkward silence.

The Doctor wished she would blow up at him; tell him off for toying with her emotions like that…he wished she would say…something, anything. The extended silence was excruciating. What was she thinking?

"No, I'm actually kinda…relieved" she said finally. The Doctor let go of the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

Rose laughed and wiped the tears away. "Sorry, it was just a bit of a shock." she smiled and shook her head. "How can you even ask if I'm disappointed you idiot? Didn't you hear a word I said? I'm in love with you, my stupid, foxy little Doctor!"

They both laughed. The Doctor felt the apprehension of a moment ago wash away as she grabbed the silk cravat around his neck, drawing him closer to her and kissed him. A passionate kiss expressing all the love and affection they had held for each other since the first day they met. A kiss for now and always. As the kiss intensified, he moved his hands to her waist, hers around his neck, each desperately drawing the other closer.

Finally they pulled apart for breath. Rose sighed inwardly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She lightly pressed her hand against his chest, feeling its rise and fall, the rhythmic beat of his two hearts– beating for her.  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked finally. "I thought I did a bloody good job. I was charming, dashing and romantic_. You_ certainly found me swoon-worthy!" He winked playfully. Rose sat up straight and kissed his eyelids "his eyes are blue. A pair of contacts might have been a good idea. Didn't pay much attention to details did you?"

"Who, me? It took you a violin recital, a dance, a bottle of wine and a kiss to notice _I_ was him. Should I be offended you kissed him, _right_ after declaring your love for me?" he asked in a mocked hurt tone. "Oh, and contacts make my eyes itchy."

Rose punched him in the shoulder. "Aw Rose, you'll really have to stop doing that. Between your punches and Jackie's slaps - I'm going black and blue!"

The two sat quietly on the bench, simply enjoying the warmth of their bodies as they leaned against each other in the moonlight.

Rose was content, except for a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Although she felt she knew what his answer would be, she wanted confirmation. She wanted to hear him say it – as himself, not behind the visage of Casanova.

"Doctor…did you _really_ mean all those things you said? - Or was that you just being Casanova and trying to seduce me? And how did you get to take his place? Didn't he want to see me?"

"Uh, lets see, that'd be yes, no, I explained my undying love for you, and yes - he did, but he's a nice fellow who understands the concept of true love."

"Undying love? Just what I wanted to hear." She said with a smile.

"I still can't get over how Casanova you were! I mean, you were fantastic! - just like the real thing - and I should know." Rose said teasingly, while playfully ruffling his hair.

The Doctor wasn't sure if he should be offended by her lack of faith in his romance skills, or flattered that she thought he was fantastic…he decided to settle for flattery.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me you play violin?" she inquired.

"You never asked" he stated with a cheeky grin.

"Smartass!" Rose replied with a playful shove.

Rose stood up "C'mon, let's go. Back to the TARDIS" she said. "We have…things…to do" she turned back to him and winked.

"I'll race ya" she called out, already starting to run.

"Oi, that's not fair!" he called out after her.

Rose knew this would be a night she'd never forget.

She had the love of her Doctor, her very own Casanova.

What could possibly compare to that?

**THE END**

**xxxx**

And so it ends. I don't really want to write anything remotely smutty – so if you're into that kind of thing – use your imagination! Lol! Thanks very much readers for reading, and reviewers for reviewing – much appreciated!

Until next time! (Although, after this story – I feel a distinct bout of writers block heading my way! Oh no!)

Awww….why couldn't he tell her he loves her damn it! I'm still sad! And still sobbing over final! Ahhhhh!


End file.
